


A Drop of Magic

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Witch!Samantha Arias, mentions of Zatanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Samantha Arias finds new powers within her and accidentally causes her two closest friend to assess their relationship more honestly.Prompt: "A witch's spell gone horribly wrong (or horribly right?)"





	A Drop of Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gveret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gveret/gifts).



> Italics denotes magic being at work.

_It came to her in a dream, a vision of her mothers of both Earth and Krypton. Words in a language she couldn’t understand. Recollections of a place she hadn’t seen while awake. The dampness of the magical source dribbling down her chin. A rather sudden awakening, her daughter’s screams of terror at the sight of water floating in the air._

_It’s the fear in her girl’s eyes that loosen her own fear’s grip over the powers. The liquid settles down into the glass, without a spill. The whispers only come when her eyes are closed, Patricia’s voice offers comfort she had long given up on. “Your will is still your own, this birthright is yours.”_

A hard knock on the door and reality comes crashing back around them, the clock reads: 8 AM. “Oh God! We’re both going to be late!”

 

* * *

 

“You keep looking at me.” Lena accuse, after catching Sam for the third time.

“I can tell something’s wrong with you. I was hoping you’d tell me over lunch, but it seems you’re hellbent on skipping it.” She throws a balled up post-it note at the CEO, hitting her in the cheek.

“I’d rather not talk about it.” She flings it back the post it note, but misses.

“Lucky for me, I’m not in the mood to entertain your preferences today.” Sam sits on the edge of her boss’ desk, sipping her water bottle. _A droplet slides down her cheek and falls onto Lena’s desk. She can feel it touch the hardwood and seep into the material._

Lena swipes at the droplet of water, drying the surface of her desk.

_An angry Supergirl flashes in her memories, apologies and the sting of betrayal settles in her chest. She hears Lena’s voice within her own head. “It may come as a shock to you, but I don’t think about you while I’m doing it.”_

Sam stares at her friend. “You had a fight with Supergirl. About me.”

Lena’s eyes widen, her breath cut short. “Is Reign affecting you again? Are you regaining her memories?”

“No, No memories.” She rest her hand over Lena’s shoulder. “I’m okay. I just want you to be too.”

 

* * *

 

 

>  
> 
> **_You:_ ** _Hey, Can I ask you something?_
> 
> **_Kara:_ ** _OHMYGOD HI! How’s Ruby!?_
> 
> **_You:_ ** _She’s doing fine, thank you for asking._
> 
> **_Kara_ ** _: What can I do for you?_
> 
> **_You:_ ** _Can you come and see me in Metropolis?_
> 
> **_Kara:_ ** _Is something wrong?_
> 
> **_You_ ** _: Not wrong, but I need to speak with you._
> 
> **_Kara:_ ** _I’ll take a flight tomorrow._

 

It’s raining outside, exactly as she’s planned it.  Sam silently thanks the weatherman on the local TV channel for being right.  She steps into the downpour and closes her eyes; she feels the rain on her body.

_She senses it all over her yard and soon, she can feel it all over the city. Flashes of Red and Blue, the warmth of a hug across her chest. She sees both of their gaze on her, her lips twitch upward. “Supergirl, what a coincidence! You’re in town the same day as Kara!”_

A vaguely human shape floats next to them as if the rain coated an invisible woman. That’s strange enough. Sam’s disembodied voice comes out of the watery shape. Kara’s eyes widen. “What the hell!?”

“I was hoping you could tell me, actually.” An uneasy smile.

“Who and where are you?” Clark asks, an amused side-glance to his cousin.

“Kara knows my address. I’m just getting soaked in the backyard.”  

The two supers lands in the backyard, and she opens her eyes to greet them. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you’d hear me.” a little wince, and she kicks the ground. She opens the door for them and the moment she steps inside, she’s dry. So are they.

“Nice trick.” Superman smiles, he offers a handshake.

Kara fluffs her hair out a little. “How d’you do that?”

“If I knew how I did it, it’d tell you.” She takes the handshake with a smile.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure I can trust your cousin’s friend?” Locking the door once he’s left the house, she joins Kara in the living room.

“I’ve never met Zatanna, but I’m sure he wouldn’t recommend someone if he didn’t know they were safe. More so with Ruby in the picture.” Kara stretches on the couch, tired after the long flight.

“I heard you had a fight with Lena.” Sam whispers, picking at a cushion between her hands.

“Did she tell you?” Kara pinches the bridge of her nose.

“No, I read it in her mind.” Sam winces & shrug. “She knows, by the way.”

“Yeah, I figured she did” It wasn’t really a lie, she only had suspicion, but to have it confirmed doesn’t surprise her.

“I hear my mother’s voice in my head, when I dream. But there’s another woman with her, I think she’s speaking in your language”

“Kryptonese.” Kara smiles. “Are you asking if I can teach it to you?”

“Yes.” _Kara’s crying, she can feel the kryptonian’s tear on her own cheeks. Her thoughts and feeling invade Sam’s own.  Flashes of violent grief, images from Krypton and from Argo._ “azhuhm khap kryptahniuo” the word escape her throat, her eyes widen at the strange sounds.

Kara shakes her head, trying to get the images out of her head.. “What just happened?”

“What the hell… I think I learned Kryptonese through your tears.”

Kara wipes at her eyes, giggling as she dries her tears. “That’s weird.”

“Oh.” Sam blinks, the sensation of tears drying settles. “I… don’t know the language anymore.”

 

* * *

 

Kara enters Lena’s office, set down her bags on the couch and finally reach her desk. “We need to talk.”

“Well, that’s ominous.” Lena teases

“I went to see Sam, In Metropolis.” Kara walks around the desk and head to the balcony, she invites Lena with just a motion of her head.

“And how was she doing?” Lena joins her, leaning on the railing and peering down.

“Better than when she was Reign.” Kara throws a side-glance toward Lena.

“She told you?” She set her hand on Kara’s forearm.

“She told me a lot of things. It was my turn to help her with something.” Kara turns to face Lena. “I know that you know about me, Lena.” her eyes are blurring with tears.

“What does this have to do with Sam?” Her arms cross over her chest.

“Sam found she has magic powers, She accidentally read your mind. She told me you knew.”

Lena blinks once, her head thrown back. “What!?”

“Look, I’ll let her tell you more about it when she sees you next time. Just go with it for now.” Kara tap the tip of her foot on the floor.

“Fine. What is this about?” Lena makes the demand, crossing her arms.

“Well, she accidentally read my mind too.” Kara smiles, unease settling deep in her stomach. “She told me you felt the same way I do.”

Lena raise her eyebrow, suppressing a smile trying to worm its ways onto her lips. “Are you **sure** these were accidental?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m really sure.” Kara laughs at the question. “But even if it wasn’t accidental, it changes nothing about this discussion, Miss I don’t think about you while I do it.”

The CEO silently concede, her shoulders drop and she waves it off. “What now?”

“Well, my first question should probably be about why you still speak to me?”

“I keep my feelings is separate boxes. It gets complicated to mix them together.” Lena stares down at the city below them. “I didn’t really think about it beyond that.”

Kara blinks. “I’m filing this box thing for later discussion.” She slides a little closer to Lena, bumping her shoulder against hers. “Right now, I want to know how to make it up to you.”

Lena can’t stop the smile from appearing. “Bring me donuts and hug me, Miss Flew here on a bus.”

Kara wraps Lena in her arms, a warm, calm hug. “I already have donuts” she points to the bags on Lena’s couch.

“Of course you do.” Lena roll her eyes. “Did you bring them from Metropolis?”

The blonde nods eagerly. “Your favorite place! I didn’t even need mind reading to know you’d like them!” she slowly leads Lena back into the office, linking their arms.

 "I honestly wasn't expecting you to already have the donuts. I thought I'd have a few minutes to process the whole thing and maybe call Sam." She steals the donuts bag and peeks into it curiously.

"You can have all of them, I only picked your favorites."

"Like you didn't eat your own batch along with the bag."

"I'm not a billionaire, Lena! I just flew to Metropolis! Plane tickets are expensive!"

Lena laughs. "Were the bus seats comfortable?"

"Nah, it had an open roof too." Kara joins the laughter as they sit down on the couch, side by side. Arms linked.

 


End file.
